eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronnie Branning
The Back Story Veronica Elizabeth "Ronnie" Mitchell '''(previously '''Branning) is the elder sister of Roxy Mitchell. Born on the 8th July 1974. Ronnie was sexually and emotional abused by her manipulative father Archie Mitchell when she only 13 years old and a year later she gave birth to her baby daughter who she called Amy which she had with her boyfriend at the time, Joel Reynolds, but her father then forced her to give up her daughter up for adoption when she didn't want to which she never forgave her father for. Ronnie first appeared on the square with her younger sister Roxy when they were invited to their cousin Phil's failed wedding with Stella. First Appearing out of a taxi with her younger sister Roxy at the Queen Vic Pub where the reception of Phil and Stella wedding was supposed to be held. Jack's the Dad 2008 Ronnie found out on Xmas day of 2008 that Sean Slater was not really the biological dad to her niece Amy but it was in fact her boyfriend Jack Branning and this fact was revealed by Sean Slater after he got suspicious of his strange behaviour after this Ronnie and Jack broke up. The Secret Mitchell 2008 - 2009 Her long lost daughter now called Danielle Jones came to Walford find her birth mother Ronnie in 2008 at first she befriends local girl Stacey Slater as she was to nervous to approach mother in fear of being rejected. Danielle tells Ronnie that she's pregnant and Ronnie advises her to get an abortion unaware that's her grandchild. In April 2009 She finally tells Ronnie the truth with in the words of "That Your My Mother" at her dad's and Peggy's wedding at first Ronnie disbelieved and threw out of the pub and "who would want a daughter like you" she later died in her mum's arms after being run over by a speeding Janine behind the wheel. Who Killed Archie Xmas 2009 - 19 February 2010 Ronnie's Villainous Dad Archie finally got his just deserts on Xmas day 2009 after being confronted by all the people on the square that he had wronged. Archie visited Ronnie while she was in hospital after having a miscarriage which was caused by him when he pushed her into the bar. After he left when Jack told him to she went on an angry rant about her dad and how he get's away with everything which culminated in her saying "I want him dead" and pushed over a vase full of flowers. After she had left the hospital she went to have it out which ended with her being thrown out of the vic and with Archie mocking her over the death of Danielle Estranged Mother, Half-Brother January - February 2010 In 2010 Ronnie's mother Glenda returned after abandoning her and younger sister Roxy 21 years ago. found out that when her estranged mother Glenda left her and Roxy that she was pregnant after she left them with her half-brother Danny Mitchell after being thrown out of the Vic when Ronnie and Roxy discovered that she lied about living in France and in fact she had been living in a council flat in south London. Several day's later Ronnie went to find her mother with assistance of Jack Branning who used his contacts within the police to track down and when he received them he drove Ronnie their in secret. When Ronnie got to her mother flat the first question that was on her mind was about the brother she never knew. Half brother found out In June 2010 Glenda return's to the Vic after Danny decided to cut her out the plan to steal Roxanne's inheritance. Ronnie and Roxy were quite happy to call her a taxi but Danny stopped them as Glenda would played recording on her mobile of him saying he was close to stealing Roxy's money. Ronnie and Roxy found out from there mother Glenda that both her and their brother Danny were plotting to steal Roxy's £3 Million Inheritance that Archie gave her and that Danny was not Archie's biological son. Archie Raped Ronnie In February 2010 Ronnie told her sister that their dad Archie raped Stacey Slater so Roxy replied how can you be so sure to which Ronnie replied "Because he's done it before to me. However Roxy being a daddy's girl refused to believe Ronnie's statement and called her a liar. The Issue resurfaced five months later in July when Ronnie was in the middle of planning her wedding to jack. Ronnie and Roxy later disowned their mother in august but forgave as a favour to Peggy who they considered to be more a mother than Glenda. Wedding, Baby Swap story and Departure 2010 - 2011 Ronnie married Jack Branning in October 2010 and gave birth to her second baby James Branning who unfortunately died several hour later of Cot Death and in a moment of madness desperation she swapped her dead baby with Kat Moon's baby Tommy Moon. As she was sentenced to 3 years in prison for her unusual crime Kat forgave her . She first appeared with sister Roxy on 24 July 2007, and departed on 7 July 2011. And Returned On April Or May 2013 Knocked Lola over whilst driving 2014 Ronnie was going to pick her sister Roxy up from the tube station and didn't see Lola walking across the road and hit her over. Ronnie was devastated that she done it and starting panicking (Ronnie's daughter got ran down dead). Ronnie went to the hospital with Lola to see if she was alright, and said to the nurse as the nurse asked are you her mum, Ronnie said yes. Since that happened Lola hasn't been speaking to Ronnie. 2014 Storylines On the 23rd June 2014 it was announced that Ronnie is pregnant and she left to sort her life out as earlier we saw Ronnie with a gun in her room by the side of her bed. Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mothers Category:Mitchell Family Category:Branning Family Category:Present Characters Category:Characters Category:1974 births. Category:Leaving Category:Incest